


留座

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Customer Adachi, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Izakaya owner Kurosawa, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mystery, POV Outsider, Secret Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 從旁觀者角度看居酒屋老闆黑澤和他的前同事兼好友安達的故事，透過言談細節層層剝開他們之間的雙暗戀。療癒溫馨向，無魔法世界，HE
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	留座

**Author's Note:**

> \- 前同事黑安，黑澤和安達自從入職以來做了七年朋友。居酒屋老闆黑澤x社畜安達  
> \- 總之就是從旁觀者角度層層剝開黑安的愛情故事（？）輕微推理有（？）  
> \- 雙暗戀，可是安達還沒開竅，保證砂糖結局  
> \- 大概3-5章的中篇長度

**【三十歲魔法師黑安】留座**

_一、微笑食堂_

一訪。

從大塚站下車，經過三條大街再轉左拐進小巷以後，會看見一家隱藏於小巷盡頭的不起眼居酒屋。整條小巷並沒有任何的街燈照明，唯一可見的光亮只來自居酒屋大門兩側掛著的兩個大燈籠，鵝黃的燈光點亮了居酒屋的門面，大門上的牌匾寫著龍飛鳳舞的四字：「微笑食堂」。

這家居酒屋是個幽謐的秘境，似乎就只有識途老馬才能找到。我也只是碰巧才遇上這家店，大半年前我在跟蹤男團偶像成員和三線小明星到愛情賓館幽會的時候路過發現這家店，感覺這家店好像不錯就把店名牢牢記著。只可惜作為社畜的我一直在忙，拖到今天晚上才趁下班後偷空前來。

我推門內進。在吧台後忙著的居酒屋東主向我點頭打了個招呼。

「歡迎光臨，所有空出來的位置都可以坐，除了寫著留座的位置。」

居酒屋麻雀雖小卻五臟俱全——這是我進入居酒屋以後的第一個觀感。我左顧右盼，發現居酒屋的入座率大概有七成左右。吧台長桌最右靠牆的位置上放著「留座」的小木牌，我思索了片刻後便坐在寫著留座的位置左邊。

「我要一份烤雞串和燒酒，麻煩你了。」

食物和飲料迅速送到我的跟前。烤雞串的雞皮邊緣有點焦，雞皮上泛著閃亮的油光，看起來讓人食指大動。我咬下一口雞肉，滾燙的肉汁、香脆的雞皮以及鮮嫩的雞肉相輔相成，令我一陣驚喜。

「老闆，你的烤雞串真好吃！」我讚嘆道。 

居酒屋東主聽見我的褒獎後，笑得連雙眼也瞇了起來。這刻我才注意到其實他長得很帥，只是因為居酒屋的燈光昏暗才沒有發現。要是仔細形容的話......總之就是我的上司會選擇合作的那種模特兒類型，幹練菁英型的型男。

「謝謝您，請叫我黑澤吧。」黑澤說道，一面開了兩瓶啤酒遞給角落正在起哄的三個年輕女孩，「 **我們** 的居酒屋所以叫作微笑食堂，是因為我想要守護......大家的微笑，只要客人覺得居酒屋的食物好吃的時候，我便高興。」

我總覺得他這句話的停頓點似乎有點怪怪的，而且會以為「我們的」來稱呼他的居酒屋也讓我摸不著頭腦，不過這樣雞蛋裏挑骨頭大概也只是我的職業病，多年來習慣咬文嚼字讓我過於敏感。不知何故，我總覺得他的眼神好像有意無意地投向右邊放著「留座」牌子的空位上，卻在我重新回過神來後發現他早已收回視線。

用餐完畢後，和黑澤寒暄了幾句，我便結帳離開。感覺這所居酒屋不錯，有機會的話也會再來。

  
  
  
  
  


二訪。

一月的東京不斷下著細細碎碎的雪。踏進居酒屋之前我站在門廊抖落身上沾到的雪花，然後才推開大門，在開著暖氣的室內終於脫下了厚重的大衣。第二次的到來距離上次只隔了寥寥幾天，我再次坐在與上次一樣的位置。

我瞄了瞄右邊寫著「留座」的木牌，發現這個座位在今天依然空著。

「和往日一樣？」黑澤親切地問道，儘管這只是我的第二次來臨，他看起來早已牢牢記住了我的喜好。

「是的，麻煩你了。」我回答，轉念一想又叫住了他，「抱歉，今天不喝燒酒了，請給我來三支啤酒。」

「一個人喝三支啤酒的話很容易醉倒呢，還是先勸您喝得不要這樣凶。」黑澤露出有點勉為其難的神色。

「直接醉倒好像比較好。」我嘆了口氣，「上司又拒絕了我的調職申請，倒不如喝酒比較快樂。」

先是在娛樂版渾渾噩噩呆了三年，然後又在副刊消磨了大半年人生，明明入職的時候上司曾經答應我要是有空缺的話便能調職到新聞部，不過上司的嘴大概也是騙人的嘴，新聞部的記者來了又走了，空缺多的是，卻遲遲不讓我去新聞部工作，大概也只是副刊缺人所致。

黑澤看著我苦笑，點了點頭，「我完全明白呢。在辭職開這所居酒屋之前，我也是個社畜呢。」

「黑澤就算是個社畜，也是個比其他人優秀上幾倍的社畜呀。」一把溫和的聲音突然從右邊響起，我才發現在原來放著「留座」的位置前站了個人。他尷尬地向我點了點頭，然後坐下來，繼續說道：「抱歉，突然打斷了你們的對話。」

「沒關係。」我笑著回答。黑澤拿走了寫著「留座」的小木牌，迅速為我隔壁的那個來客遞上了一杯熱茶。隔壁新來的男人留著齊劉海，低下頭來的時候額前的髮遮蓋了大半的額頭，讓我不太能看見他臉上的輪廓，而我依然能依稀感覺他是那種內向容易害羞的類型，總之就是和黑澤是相反的性格。

「安達這樣誇獎我，我會覺得害羞呢。」黑澤爽朗地笑道，「先喝口熱茶暖暖身子吧。」

「去居酒屋喝茶幹嘛啦......」名叫安達的那個人喃喃低語回答。

「外面天氣很冷，先喝口熱茶暖身比較好。」黑澤認真地回答，不知何時開始站在吧台後翻起了雞蛋，「安達今天這麼晚，又加班了嗎？」

「又被浦部前輩硬塞了些工作。」小口啜飲著熱茶，安達回答道，茶杯後的唇撇了撇。他的語氣是滿滿的無奈。

「安達還是要學會拒絕浦部無理的請求吧。」雞蛋的香氣從開放式廚房中傳出，黑澤伸手把灶頭上的火關小了。

「恐怕這個有點難度，你知道我總是不懂得拒絕別人呢。」安達嘆息，「自從黑澤離職以後，感覺工作變多了呢......啊，抱歉，我不是埋怨你的意思，我也明白黑澤離職是為了夢想，才不是要添亂什麼的！」

安達擱下了手中的杯子，手足無措地揮起手來，一副生怕黑澤誤會的模樣，惹得黑澤忍俊不禁。

「沒關係，我明白。辛苦你了，安達。」黑澤從吧台後的廚房走出來，把熱騰騰的玉子燒放在安達前的桌上，低頭向著他笑了笑，「別想公司的事了，玉子燒來了，當心燙。」

「還是黑澤煮的食物最好吃呢。」看著眼前的玉子燒，安達臉上綻放出燦爛的微笑，「我要開動了！」

我扭頭看見黑澤的側臉，霎那間覺得他的眼眸中閃過一抹特殊的情感——特殊得我不懂如何形容——而他的唇角則泛起溫柔的笑。

第一次來臨的時候，我留意到黑澤一直在笑著待客，但就連我也看得出那是客套的微笑，不如這日看見的真心。衝著安達露出的笑，燦爛奪目如同和熙的陽光，發自內心最柔軟的深處。

「會笑就好了。」黑澤輕聲道。我想這似乎只是一聲自言自語，卻在此刻飄進了我的耳中。

我不敢打擾他們兩個，只是低頭默默喝酒。

「不好意思， **我們** 的居酒屋全店禁菸。」黑澤的聲音突然從遠處響起，到我再次抬頭的時候才發現黑澤早已不知何時早已移動到大門旁的那張桌子，勸諭那桌的客人不要吸煙。他正指著牆上的一張禁菸告示，臉上的表情依舊不改，頂著溫和的笑臉。

「什麼跟什麼啊，居酒屋居然禁菸，你有病吧！」那個客人看起來與整個居酒屋的白領和年輕大學生格格不入，一看便是個惡霸的模樣。他回罵的時候，明顯嚇到了鄰桌的幾個女大學生。

「這位客人很抱歉，這是 **我們** 家的規矩。」黑澤依舊堆著滿臉微笑應對著。眼角餘光瞄見了坐在我右邊的安達似乎握緊了拳頭，然後我看見他跳下椅子跑到黑澤的身邊，搭上他的肩。

「黑澤，就讓著他這一次吧.....」安達湊近了黑澤的耳邊輕聲說。其實他的話因為距離的關係我聽得並不太清楚，就只聽到了「讓著」和「一次」兩個詞語，這句話是我勉強拼成的。

黑澤皺眉，明顯臉有難色。惡霸有見及此氣焰更盛，更是得寸進尺，咬著點起火的香煙逼近了安達，朝他的臉一呼氣。白濛濛的煙混和灰燼撲鼻而來，嗆得安達直咳嗽。

要是說剛才黑澤只是有點難為，看見了遭受欺凌的安達後，黑澤根本是面如鐵色。為了方便煮食，他的長袖襯衣早已撩起捲到手肘的位置，衣袖下藏著精壯的肌肉。黑澤動作快得迅雷不及掩耳，先是拉開了安達，然後扯著惡霸的領子把他推向牆角。

「 **我們** 不歡迎不守規則的客人，請回吧，不然我馬上要叫警察來了呢。」黑澤放開了手，然後緩緩退後，伸手指著大門做出「請」的手勢。

黑澤的力量不只在惡霸的意料之外，其實我也讓我意想不到。我之前一直無法想像像黑澤一樣文質彬彬的一個男人，居然比惡霸的力氣還要大。

「嘖。」惡霸不忿氣地吐了口口水，口水濺到黑澤的臉，然後撿起隨身物品奪門而出，在門關上前還不忘回頭怒視黑澤。

黑澤目送著惡霸離去之後立刻回頭查看安達的狀況，看見他似乎沒什麼大礙才舒了口氣。安達在剛才那起鬧劇上演的時候一直待在角落的一男一女客人隔壁，女的似乎也為他遞出了紙巾，抹去臉上的灰燼。

黑澤向著居酒屋的客人鞠躬道歉。

「抱歉讓各位見笑了。請讓我為各位送上一杯啤酒當作賠罪吧。」

居酒屋再次恢復昔日的喧鬧，大家拍手歡呼。

「不看規矩自己跑進來的人真是混帳。」安達隔壁的那個男生說道，「大家都是為了這個規矩才來這裡喝酒聊天的呀。之前公司聯誼的時候，前輩們一直在抽菸，燻得我渾身不自在。」

「自己當老闆就是要面對許多無理取鬧的客人呢。」黑澤搖搖頭，走到了三個人的身邊，拍了拍剛才說話的男生的肩，「就像六角跑業績的時候也會碰上特別挑剔的客戶一樣。」

被喚作六角的男生苦笑著，似乎非常同意黑澤的話。

「安達也過於順從了吧。」名叫六角的男生隔壁的女生說道，「總是這樣順著人，會被欺負的。」

「藤崎說得對呢。」黑澤附和道。他單膝跪在地上，捧起安達的臉仔細查看，接過了女生遞出的紙巾為他擦臉，「安達還好嗎？」

「我沒事。我比較擔心黑澤呢。」安達皺眉回答。

「是說剛才黑澤前輩真的帥死了！」六角起哄鬧著，「把那個惡霸打得屁滾尿流了。」

黑澤靦腆一笑，再是左右觀察安達的臉，「真的沒事嗎？安達的身體一直不太健康，這樣一弄真的還好嗎？」

因為角度的關係我看不見黑澤的臉，可是我能聽見他聲音中明顯的關切。

「真的沒事，你看我真的沒事。」安達拍拍胸口保證。聽見了安達的保證，黑澤才放心地鬆開了手，再次接過從藤崎遞過來的紙巾抹臉。我才突然記得剛才黑澤也被那個惡霸噴了一臉口水。換作是我我早已受不住了，馬上要拿紙巾抹臉，才不會像黑澤一般先照料安達才顧自己。

我看著黑澤和安達對望相視一笑，突然覺得心底深處泛起了淡淡的暖意。

他們兩個，應該也把對方視作相當重要的人吧。

  
  


【TBC】

**Author's Note:**

> orz這是我一直以來鋪最多伏線的一篇文XD
> 
> UPDATE: 我沒有棄坑  
> 只是卡文有點嚴重...（默  
> 明明情節都想好了可是文還是生不出來orz


End file.
